roversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Takari Federation
Note: Everything is subject to change, what you see here might not be the same on the game's release. Our lore will be adjusted pre-game and during the events taking place in RoVerse after release. '' Overview (FACTION SHUT DOWN) Takarians are an advanced species of intelligent life from another unknown galaxy and they were flourishing with four other species who were part of the Federation. Until one day, everything changed. They had been at war for over centuries trying to defend their home system after an unknown force threatened their existence. Until one day their home planets were wiped out by technology which they had never seen before, billions were killed in a flash and millennia worth of technology destroyed. The remaining survivors were on board on a fleet of highly advanced ships which escaped their home galaxy in the hopes to find a new one. When odds were stacked against them, and all seemed lost. They rose from the ashes of their former selves. Day in, day out they fought to live another day for the Federation, since the day their home system was destroyed. The remaining soldiers are the embodiment of great honour, valiance, and sheer willpower on which the future generations will look up to. They are a force to be reckoned with, striking fear into the hearts of the enemy. They are a powerful ally to have, however, if you get on the wrong side of them you would be wishing you had never existed. Home World Takarians are still searching for a new planet which they can call home. Politics/Leadership As the entire leadership was wiped out on their home planets, the surviving fleet commander was chosen by the remaining survivors to become the new Founder of The Takari Federation. Due to the extreme situation, the Founder's decisions are final however he does hold votes to see where the opinions of his people lie which may or may not affect the final decision. However, if they find a new planet to call home a government will be instated which currently has two branches the Military & Law Enforcement. As the territory grows more branches will be added. History Their species were born into a world full of threats from the land which they called home. Natural disasters constantly kept Takarians on the brink of extinction, knowing their impending doom. The pain and grief they felt only made them stronger, and the wanting of revenge on these natural disasters acted as great motivators for the species to reach a time where they can live in peace and harmony. Not wanting to live in constant fear for the land to give up underneath them or for a ball off the fire to fall on them from the skies; this forced the civilisation to work together from the start which led to technological advancements a lot quicker than any known intelligent species. They finally invented weather manipulating technologies and made their planet safe to live. Knowing they are not alone in the Universe, they quickly built up their planetary defence and started to build a flotilla of warships. They are humanoid in appearance however, they have cybernetic implants which gives them increased strength and agility on their planet or planets with higher gravity. They are natural diplomats and optimists making them great mediators for other nations. They have had no experience in war or large-scale conflicts however not wanting to lack behind they have created state of the art simulation facilities to make sure their soldiers are prepared for everything. Species: Takarians are the race of people from the planet Knara. On the surface, they resemble Humans from Earth completely; however, they have evolved, and there is now a physical and genetic difference, such as increased strength when on planets with lesser gravity and incredible regenerative abilities. However, on their planet, they are weak just as the Humans are on her planet, and hence the use of cybernetic implants to enhance their physical abilities on planets with the same or higher gravity as theirs. Their ancestors were hunters and gatherers, there weren’t many predators on their planet early on, and they have always been at the top of the food chain which helped them to grow in vast numbers. However, due to the constant frequency of natural disasters, they were always on the brink of extinction which forced the native population to become unified from the start against the common threat facing them; this led to multiple golden ages throughout their history, and it accelerated them to become technological more advanced. Unlike other neighboring planets who had to go through wars with rival tribes, nations, empires throughout their early history. However, this led to the Takarians reaching a space-faring nation a lot sooner than any other civilisation. Original Home World: Knara is a planet which orbits a red dwarf star, and it has a much colder climate than the Earth. The homeworld is in a large solar system with thirteen other planets and four holding sentient and intelligent beings also humanoid in appearance. The planet itself is made up of 6 continents, which make up 33% of the planet's landmass. It's a rocky planet with beautiful scenery, giant waterfalls, and beautiful rock formations and as the Takarians progressed, they turned these areas into vast, efficient futuristic megacities which leave no carbon footprint preserving the beauty of its landscape around it. The wonders seen on the surface are also seen underwater. A huge variety of corals and aquatic plants have made their home in the waters of this planet, both living in harmony with each other, at least in most cases. Some species have developed into more aggressive forms, effectively trying to force their species wherever there's water for them, this has led to the decline of some other species, but also to the rise of new, specialized predators. But it wasn't always like this, and it started with tremors which rattled the surface of the planet hundreds of times each year and increased in volatility as the big one got close to arriving. The Knaraquake itself came roughly every hundred years and left the surface in ruin, decimating the native population. However, this wasn’t the only threat as there were more such as the nearby asteroid belt also sending rocks on a collision course with the planet every 25 years, luckily the impacts weren’t significant enough to entirely wipe out the inhabitants of the planet. Necessity is the mother of invention, and that's precisely why the higher species on this planet (Takarians) have the highly advanced technology. Their planet has been under constant threat of natural disaster which comes from their planet as well as from space; this has resulted in strong weapons, nature controlling technology and planetary defence systems. While the natural disasters have led to a lot of grief, it's fortunate they evolved their technology at such a rapid pace or else they wouldn't have been able to defend themselves against an alien threat. The birth of the Federation: As they advanced further, Takarians knew they would soon have to get in touch with their neighbours who were also getting close to launching their first satellites into orbit and soon enough realize they are also not alone. Not knowing what the reaction would be of these other worlds they tried their best to introduce themselves to the other four civilizations. It caused half a decade worth of unrest on those planets, but finally, they understood that they are not alone and also that the Aliens (Takarians) are friendly. The Takarians for over 250 years built up their diplomatic relations and helped fast-track the rate of technological advancement for the four civilizations. Helping them build a better and safer future for them all. They managed to unify each of the world's government into one central diplomatic body. All the world’s governments knew that the Takarians have the best interest at heart and they happily accepted the offer by the Takarians to become a Federation. It was named "The Takari Federation" after the Takari as they were the founders. The founder was the current Takari leader who will always have the final say on big decisions that affects the entire federation. However, there was also a council body consisting of 4 seats for each of the other planets elected representative from their central governments. Majority of the laws and decisions are made through a vote from the council, and their verdict is final. The only one that holds greater power was the Founder who could bypass the vote with an executive order. They all worked together to colonize the remaining planets and managed to all build fleets of warships and become just as strong as Takarians as they shared all the knowledge they had learned with the Federation. For over 9000 years the Takari Federation grew, it led to economic prosperity, great happiness throughout all the communities under their control. Populations were reaching tens of billions, all were safe and were productive to the society. However, they had not come across a single species until one day they came across a trail of destruction. The Great War: Their happy and peaceful lives were soon to come to an end. A great force lurked in the depths of the Galaxy. A civilization just as strong as them, a warmongering and aggressive state where about to emerge. They only had one objective, and that was to demolish all species in the universe as they were considered as viruses which consume, consume and consume resources and it was their job to ‘save the universe.’ This led to a great war spanning over centuries; however, the Takari Federation were near the brink of extinction as their resources were nearly depleted. After defending their system valiantly, the enemy force was just at the system borders. Not soon after they launched an unknown missile straight at one of the federation's planets annihilating the surface in one hit. A wave of destruction flooded over the planet destroying all life. The rest of the planets soon followed, killing billions in a flash. The Takari Federation once a powerhouse now left in the dust and ashes off its former self. The remaining survivors mainly being Takarians quickly fled the system with the fleet they had. They had left their Galaxy in the hopes of finding a new home. The only technology, data, survivors they had left was on board their fleet. The fleet still flies through the universe looking for a new home, where they can rebuild their Federation. 'is subject to change and not finalised, will be updated accordingly''' Timeline Soon Fleet Information ImperialCorvette.PNG Vanguard.PNG Capture.PNG|The Takari Federation Dreadnought|linktext=TF-D1 Imperial - Corvette Vanguard - Heavy Fighter TF-D1 - Dreadnought Soon Category:All Category:Factions